Change of Plans
by All Fics That Shouldn't Be
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke used to be together. but then, upon meeting Itachi to kill him, finds his feelings for him are different. ItaSasu WARNING: spoiler up to chapter 389
1. Chapter 1

Change of Plans – Chapter 1: Changes

I was gonna kill Itachi. I really was. So why is my heart pounding like this while he's touching me like that?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, if you would, please continue on by yourself." Kisame said, "Itachi-san would prefer that the rest of us wait here."

"I only formed this team so that you and any other Akatsuki member wouldn't interfere when I found him." I reply. "Thins works perfectly."

I start walking forward when Karin starts shouting her normal stuff. I ignore her and enter the building that Itachi had determined as our meeting spot

"I see you Dead." I inform him, my glare set on his emotionless mask of a face.

"You see me dead?" He asks. "Well then..." He gets up off the chair and walks right past me "Let's see how good your eyesight is." I bring up my hand to attack him** and he catches my wrist. I try to attack with my other hand but he catches that on too. Looking up at him I read something in his eyes. Something I had never read before, thus I couldn't name it....yet.

He leans down and kisses me. My eyes go wide and I pull back. He backs me up a few paces until my back hits the wall. He brings both of my hands over my head and holds them both in one of his, freeing up the other. I cringe into the wall as he puts his free hand on my chest. He puts his lips back on mine and gently (if _that's_ possible) rubs his knee against my groin.

"Otouto," He whispers pulling his lips a millimeter from mine. "I love you." I flinch at the words and he starts playing with my nipples with his hand, his knee still rubbing me between my legs. I could feel a problem with that, and I'm sure he could too.

He takes his hand from under my shirt and reaches around to my back. He takes my sword from it's sheath and tosses it across the room. He pushes my shirt (for lack of a better word) off my shoulders and pushes down the rope, skirt (for lack of another better word) and pants down with it.

He lets go of my hands as he takes off his Akatsuki robe, shirt, and pants. I see he has a problem of his own and he presses his body against mine, hands traveling down my sides. My heart starts pounding in my head as he brings on hand to my growing problem and the other cups my ass. I moan in pleasure. _I came to kill him....so why do I feel this good while he touching me?_

Itachi starts jerking me off and start thrusting my hips into his hand. His other hand enters a finger into my ass and I scream. "Itachi!"

"That's right, brother, scream my name to the world. For everyone to hear." His eyes are glazed over in what I can only guess at being lust. I sink to the floor in bliss and he follows. He lays me on my back, putting my legs over his shoulders, pumping my cock and thrusting his fingers in and out of my ass.

He removes his fingers and positions himself at my entrance. "Ready, brother?" He asks.

"Just do it already." I moan wanting him inside of me. He pushes in quickly so as to get the pain over quicker and I scream, "Aniki!"

He starts thrusting in and out slowly, in time with the pumps of my manhood. I couldn't hold it in much longer and I came, screaming his name. Not long after that he came inside of me and pulled himself out, laying beside me. "I love you, Sasuke."

I turn to look at him. "When was the last time you used my actual name?" I ask

"Too long." He mumbles running a hand through my hair before grabbing his clothes and dressing. I follow suit.

"......Itachi?" I say after we're totally dressed. He looks at me questionably. "I love you too."

**A/N: wow, this is my only fic without a prologue.....lolq, the chappies will probably get longer. My question to you fans is, Should Sasu join Akatsuki to be with Ita or should they both** **go back to Konoha? Oh and, sorry if the smut was crap, it's been a while since I read or wrote any smut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of plans Chapter 2: **

We didn't leave the building after my confession., instead we sat there, backs against the wall, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Where do we go now?" I ask Itachi looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asks looking at me.

"well, I don't think Akatsuki would just _let_ me join and it'd be odd going back to Konoha after they all knew my revenge scheme I mean......We'd have to explain and......" I trail off feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Is there something wrong with explaining?" He asks.

"Well....no...i guess not..." I trail off. I was mostly thinking about reputation but.....i shouldn't care about rep right now. If this was honestly love, then they'd find a way around all the obstacles.

"Then, we can go back to Konoha." Itachi decides and kisses me. "I love you, Otouto."

"And I you, Aniki." We stand and leave the building a different way after long enough, they'd all come investigate and find we're gone. I could almost feel sorry for Karin.

We take off through the treetops back to our home. It felt so good to be able to call someplace home again. I knew Naruto was waiting for me to come back as well as Sakura. I just hoped my fangirls had gotten over me over the years.

We travel through the forests all through the day. We take a break at twilight, watching the sun set from the tops of the trees as I cuddle into his side like we used to do almost everyday back when I was five.

The sun goes down and we start moving again.

(^/.\^) (^/.\^) (^/.\^)

We reach Konoha by morning and we stand at the gate while the two ninja guards radio another to alert the Hokage and ask her if we're to be allowed in.

"You're to go straight to the Hokage Tower and stop no where on the way." one of them directs and we nod curtly, reassuming the emotionless masks we wore so regularly when we lived here, as we may again.

Itachi offers me his hand and I take it, remembering back to before the clan was killed. I can't believe I fell in love with their killer. I gently shake my head and vow to ask him about it later, If I didn't it's sit heavily on my conscious.

People stare at us as we walk the streets to the Hokage tower whether it was because of your intertwined fingers or just simply the fact we were back, I don't know, nor do I care. I found the one I love and that's all that matters at the moment. I lean my head on his shoulder for the rest of the walk. I didn't care what they thought or said.

**A/N: I know the last chapter probably felt rushed but if it didn't happen quickly Itachi would've died. Anyways, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Plans chapter 3: Interrupted truths**

"So you two are back?" Tsunade asks standing beside her desk, a hand still resting on it and all her weight on that hand.

I nod. I never met her before, I was gone before she was in charge and Itachi was gone way before then.

"I've heard stories about you, Uchiha brats, and Naruto'll be happy you're back, Sasuke." I flinch at that and bite my lip. That was one lose end I never tied up, forgot about, and in turn forgot to tell Itachi. I hope he won't make a big scene out of it.

"As for you, Itachi," Tsunade continues. "I've heard stories from your fellow ANBU members. You were respected and really, never did anything wrong. Running away wasn't on the agenda but I don't blame you. Then again, leaving Sasuke wasn't on the agenda either. But those are minor things I can forgive because the over all product that we obtained was the same." I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about, but if I was right then, what agenda?

"I'll let you two back in because, the way I see it, you did nothing wrong. Now I won't force anyone to accept you, You'll have to earn that respect back. Itachi you can go back to being ANBU and Sasuke.....you're still technically a genin but...." She furrows her eyebrows "With Naruto it's unspoken so you're basically a chunin, I'll have to test into being a jounin just like everyone else, but I know full well you're capable of being ANBU if you so desire."

We nod in acknowledgment and I squeeze Itachi's hand comforted at the thought that I was nervous over nothing(1).

"The Uchiha mansion is still in tact and abandoned. No one's been in there since you left, Sasuke. And it really feels like I'm talking to a wall, say something, you two, dammit."

I let go of Itachi's hand, take a step forward, and bow "Thank you Tsunade-sama." I stand back up and smile at Itachi over my shoulder and he smiles back.

"I'm eternally grateful, Lady Tsunade. I can't say I suspected you to let us back in, much less give me back my rank as ANBU." Itachi says gently and then Tsunade dismisses us and we head to the mansion.

(^/.\^) (^/.\^) (^/.\^)

I had forgotten how big the mansion was. Stepping into it, was like stepping into a reservoir of memories. Memories of growing up with Itachi. Memories of seeing the dead members of the clan. Memories of raising myself to hate the one I now love.

I spin around quickly. "Hey Itachi?" I ask.

"Yes, otouto?"

"How come you killed the clan? The real reason. And what 'agenda' was Tsunade speaking of?" I ask chilishly. I guess Itachi just brings out that side of me. I may need to change clothing styles if that's how I'm gonna act now though....

Itachi chuckles at my questions and ruffles my hair. "Now's a happy time, I'll tell you later, I don't want to ruin the mood-but I am not trying to hide it. Not from you. Not anymore." I cock my head to the side but dismiss it.

I was almost turned all the way back around before I remember something I need to tell him. "Aniki? I ask turning my head. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?" Itachi asks and I can tell by his tone of voice, he knew it was troubling me.

"Well, It has to do with Naruto..." I trail off looking at the ground. Why was I so embarrassed?

"what is it?"

"Well, we were sorta, in a way going ou-"

"Sasuke! You're back!" Naruto shouts inviting himself in and glomping me. The force of the glomp made me fall backwards to where he was on top of me. This was _not_ good.....

**A/N: and the torture begins! -evil smile- I can't write a fic without torturing those in it.^^**

**Sasu: and why not?**

**Ita: now, now, little brother, let's calm down.**

**Sasu: No! I'm _always_ the victum**

**Me: only because you're my brother and I love you^^**

**Ita: I'm your brother too -pouts-**

**Me: -laughs- and I love you even more than him.**

**Sasu: Hey!**

**Me: you gots more love form him than I do-not that I want that kind of love from him-no offense.**

**Ita: none taken.**

**Sasu: -blushes-**

**Me: =3 review please^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm so sorry**

I held Naruto out at arms length. "Yes dobe, I'm back. But it won't be for long if you suffocate me." I reason and he gets off of me, letting me sit the chair up straight and sit down again.

"I see you brought Itachi back..." He trails off looking at Itachi skeptically. I can't say I blame him though, all of while we were growing up I was going on and on about how he killed my clan and how I wanted to kill him, but now here he is alive an well and in my presence while I'm doing nothing in the way of acting like I was going to kill him.

"Yes I did."

"Why?" He asks looking back at me questionably and I bite my lip.

"It kinda.......Itachi, could you give us a moment. Why don't you refresh your memory of the house?" I ask and I can tell he could read how desperate I was, so he just got um, nodded and left the room.

"Explain." Naruto says, now knowing it's bad.

"Ok, well, you see, my feelings towards Itachi have changed..."

"I can see that Bastard."

"Well actually they may not've changed recently, but I only noticed when I was at the designated spot for our fight. And it turns out that Itachi really had nothing against me so when we didn't fight we decided to come back since we had no reason to stay away and no where to go, really, if we stayed away."

"Changed how?" He asks raising an eyebrow. Here comes the hard part...

"Well...you know how we were before I left?" I start slowly and he nods. "like that."

"So you, what, love each other?" He asks confused.

"To put it bluntly." I confirm.

"But, but, you're brothers and....and....and.....What about me!" He screeches and I cover my ears.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I assure you I loved you at the time, and still do. But right now I love Itachi more. I may go back to you, I may not. But can we at least stay friends?" I didn't plead. Uchiha's don't plead....except to other Uchiha's....

He glares at me long and hard and I do my best to look pathetic. His shoulders drop. "Ok, fine." he turns to leave but stops in the doorway, saying over his shoulder, "I still love you, and I'll get you back." and then leaves.

Itachi comes back into the room. "Seems you have a mess for yourself, Sasuke." He smirks at me.

I sweat drop. "You were listening?"

"Of course baby brother, why would I?" He smiles at me like he used to and flicks my forehead.

"Hey! That's degrading!" I protest rubbing my forehead.

"Love you Baby brother." Itachi smiles, sitting next to me.

"Love you too, Aniki." I sigh giving in.

He kisses me on the lips but before anything more could be done, a knock is heard at the door.

"I believe that's for you." Itachi says, pulling away.

"It's probably fangirls." I reply following his lips and forcing him to kiss me again.

**A/N: ok, heres the next chappie mostly because eI felt like typing one of my fanfics (I have two accounts on here) so I typed. Be happy lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Itachi," I ask cuddled in his lap, "What if the village doesn't like us for this?"

"Then they don't matter, because we love each other and no one else's opinion of it should matter," he replies.

I blink a couple of times. He just said something totally sappy but still true.

"We're going to need new clothes, we can't just keep wearing what we are," I point out, Itachi having closed the last topic.

Itachi chuckles. "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah about that..." I chuckle sheepishly and look up at him. "I'm kinda scared of the riots my fangirls will more 'n likely have at the door."

"We'll go through the window," Itachi supplies an answer and I chuckle. It had been too long since we were on good terms.

"Itachi..." I start.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Well, we're on good-better than good terms, but I still don't know why you killed the clan...." I trail off looking at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

Itachi sighs. "You won't let that go, will you?"

"no, aniki. I need to know this. I.....I can't forgive you no matter how hard I try until I know." I say, turning in his embrace to face him. "And I can no longer believe it was to test your limits."

Itachi looks at me, his expression saddened but still loving. "You promise not to go revenge crazy?"

"I can't promise," I smile sheepishly.

Itachi chuckles half-heartedly then sighs.

"It was Konoha. The third ordered me to. If I didn't we would've had a civil war." Itachi says, staring at nothing like he was somewhere else mentally.

I blink three times and then kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Sorry for reopening old wounds." I whisper, leaning my forehead on his.

"Well, you did deserve to know." He smiles but it was totally hollow.

I sigh and get off his lap. "What'll cheer you up?" I ask, arms crossed.

Itachi chuckles, but it isn't so hollow this time. "You're just like you were back before everything." He shakes his head in humor and pulls me back into his lap. "You're all I need to cheer up," he says and nuzzles my neck.

"Itachi," I whine "That tickles."

He chuckles and kisses up my neck and chin, to my mouth. I tangle my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me, meshing my lips with his. I pull away for air and he goes back to my neck, leaving a hickey. I moan and clutch his hair harder as it hurts but feels good at the same time.

"Come on, lets go to bed, it's getting late."

**A/N: wow, I haven't updated in like, forever. Sorry, peeps! And sorry it's so short.**


End file.
